Back in her arms again
by emaline5678
Summary: What happened between Piper and Leo the night after Forever Charmed? A nice, hot, romantic fluff piece about our favorite couple. Rated M naturally.


_I don't own "Charmed" or its characters. If I did there would have been way more Piper and Leo fluff…and a major plotline for Paige. _

_Here's what people have been waiting for: the night after "Forever Charmed". How did Piper and Leo celebrate? A very mature story about two people in love. _

Piper Halliwell stifled a yawn with the back of her hand, wrapping a crimson bath towel tight around her wet body. She quickly shut off shower faucet and wiped the condensed steam off the bathroom mirror.

She stared at her reflection. She looked tired – why shouldn't she be? Her and her sisters had just defeated the Triad and the Ultimate Power. Evil had taken such a wallop from the good witches; it would take years for evil to recover.

Yet, it wasn't just exhaustion on her face. There was something different about the way she stood, the way she held her shoulders. Piper frowned and cocked her head to the side. Why did she look so different?

Then the realization hit her. She looked as if a thousand pound weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. A constant worrier, she had grown accustomed to that nasty old gorilla on her back. The gorilla had only grown larger once she became a witch and once she had children. Yet, now she felt nothing but peace. A deep eternal complete peace. Everyone she loved was finally safe and home. Nothing would hurt them ever again.

Grinning, Piper grabbed another crimson towel and twisted it over her wet hair. She slipped out of the bathroom and headed for her dresser.

"Well, the boys are finally asleep," a voice cried, stepping into the bedroom. A pair of strong, familiar arms encircled her waist as Piper's smile deepened.

"We're finally alone," Piper murmured, leaning into her husband, Leo.

"I know," he replied, nuzzling his lips against her bare neck. "Did the shower make you feel better?"

"Not quite," Piper said, wrapping her arms over Leo's. "_Now_ I feel better."

She felt Leo smile as he buried his face deeper into her neck. He was the main reason she felt such peace. He had been taken away – stolen away – as a damn motivation to fight the Ultimate Evil. Those past months without him had created a hole in Piper she had never been able to fill. He was her soul mate, her haven. She hadn't been able to _think_ without him. Now he was back in her arms for the rest of their lives.

A sudden shiver trembled down Piper's spine. The Ultimate Evil. Two sister witches she had let into their lives. Piper, Phoebe and Paige should have known Billie and Christy were evil. _She_ should have known. She –

"What's wrong?" Leo asked quietly, his strong hands rubbing warmth back into her bare arms. Piper shook her hand.

"I can't stop thinking about Billie and Christy. We should have _known_ they were evil."

"Piper," Leo soothed, turning her around. He looked into her worried brown eyes. "There was no way you could have known. That's why they were so dangerous. The two were born good, but evil corrupted them. I never felt evil from Billie when I was here. I mean, we didn't think Cole was evil at first either."

"But Cole didn't kill Phoebe and Paige," Piper cried out angrily. She shuddered at the memory of holding Phoebe's dead body in her arms. She jerked the towel out of her hair. Leo watched her dark hair cascade like a river over her bare shoulders. She and her sisters had been through torrents of pain to fight this evil. It killed him inside to know he hadn't been there to help them.

"We got them back, Piper," Leo soothed, his hands moving to cup her sweet face. His thumbs gently massaged her cheeks. "Now we'll never let anyone evil that close again. _I_ won't allow it. _We_ won't allow it."

"But how can you know?" Piper asked softly, her eyes vulnerable, the tears shining brightly in them. Leo's forehead furrowed in concern. It broke his heart to see her so small, so vulnerable, so weak. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her for an eternity. He wanted to kiss away her fears and nightmares. He wanted to love her until all her worries were chased away. He wanted nothing more than to see her delicious, beautiful, crooked smile.

"Because we have each other. Now we're together. I'm never leaving you and the boys again. Nothing can tear us apart. Together we can protect the boys and protect each other." Leo told her firmly. There were no more Elders or Avatars or Angels of Destiny to wrench them apart. There was no longer an evil threat. They could now depend on each other to face whatever hardships life threw their way.

Piper slowly smiled as she wrapped her arms around Leo's neck. He slipped his hands around her waist.

"What?" he asked with a laugh. He softly kissed her nose as she grinned up at him.

"I love it when you do that. I love it when you make me feel like I could fight the world. I love it when your love just fills me till I can't breathe. I just love having you back in my arms."

"I love you," Leo whispered against her soft lips.

"I love you too," she whispered, her lips tingling at the feel of his breath against her skin. Her body suddenly ached to be against him. Her heart ached to have him over and over again. On some level, she still couldn't believe she had him back in her life again. She thought she'd wake up from a cruel dream and she'd be alone again. As Leo pressed his lips finally against hers, she pulled herself tightly against him. She would never let him go again.

Piper wrapped herself even tighter against Leo as the kiss grew deeper and deeper. Leo parted to gasp a few breaths of air before Piper's greedy lips found his again. His lips tasted so sweet and intoxicating. She hadn't realized just how much she had missed him. She let her hands frantically explore his body.

"Piper, wait," Leo panted. Piper looked up at him, confused. He smiled slowly at her. "Slow down. We have the rest of our lives yet. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know. I just – I just can't shake the feeling that this is all a dream," Piper whispered quietly. Her voice was small and child-like.

"Piper-"

"No, you don't know how much I dreamed about this moment. I dreamed of you every night you were gone. I never knew when I'd see you again."

"Well, let me prove to you this isn't a dream. Let me prove it to you all night long."

Piper smiled softly as Leo met her lips again. He kissed her again and again. Piper's heart fluttered in her chest as his kisses ignited a thousand emotions inside of her. She felt her body sag against him. Leo was finally back with her again. She hadn't realized until that moment how much she had missed him.

Leo quietly shut the door behind them and gently pressed her against the wall. She moaned low in her throat when his lips and tongue slid over her jawbone and down her bare neck.

"God, I've missed you," Leo breathed, his hands sliding through her wet hair. Piper gasped and she began to sneak her hands underneath his t-shirt. She felt him shiver in erotic ecstasy as her fingers slid over her muscled chest.

Slowly Leo's hands slipped from her hair and then began to slide down her body. Piper's breath became ragged and raw as his touch electrified her skin. His mouth found hers again and she stole her hands through his mussed dark blonde hair.

As Leo's hands came down to her thighs, the towel began to slip loose around her. Piper pulled back with a mischievous grin on her face. Leo raised his eyebrows. Slowly Piper moved her hands to the top of the towel. Inch by inch she tugged the crimson cloth open. Her grin widened as Leo's eyes grew dark with desire, lust and love as Piper slowly removed the towel. He watched her, his mouth open slightly, as Piper dropped the towel to the floor.

Piper trembled as she stood naked before her husband. Suddenly, she felt awkward and shy. She hadn't been with him in months. What if he didn't want her anymore?

Leo's eyes roved over Piper's body as if her were seeing her for the first time. He couldn't breath – she was so beautiful. He wanted to tell her every second of the day. Instead, he decided to show her, since words seemed to have deserted his mind for good.

Piper's doubts were erased when Leo quickly yanked at his t-shirt. He tugged it over his head and flung it to the hard wood floor. He then pulled Piper to him. He kissed her with such passion and love Piper could have died from happiness. Piper pressed her naked chest against Leo's and he moaned in pleasure. She knew he could feel her heated breasts against his bare chest, so she wriggled her body against him.

Leo growled low in his throat and slowly lowered Piper to the floor. He knew he wouldn't make it to the bed. He straddled her body, his lips massaging every inch of her skin. He felt Piper rub her hands all over his body, causing his heart to shudder in desire.

He heard Piper whimper as his tongue caressed her bare nipples. His hands slid over her perfect hips in reply. For months, he had been frozen in the dark, unaware of his surroundings. He hadn't been aware of time passing or evil growing. He only had Piper's face in his mind to keep him sane. Her face and the memory of those lips, her smile, her laugh. Memories of his children and their life together brought him through the darkness. Now he physically had her again in his arms – and she tasted just as sweet as ever.

"Oh, Leo," she whispered as his tongue traced her inner thigh. She ran her hands through his mussed hair as he began to love her with his tongue. She moaned at the feel of his hot breathe inside of her. She felt herself arch her hips toward him.

"Now, Leo. Please," she begged, her face flushed with fire. Leo slowly slid his lips from between her thighs and nuzzled her quivering stomach.

Abruptly he stopped and lay down next to her, his head resting on his hand. He used his other hand to pull her toward him.

"Leo, what are you doing?" Piper panted.

"I want this to last all night, remember?" he panted. He nuzzled her neck, his breath warm and inviting. She could feel herself calming down as she watched Leo's chest slow as well. She narrowed her eyes at him. He loved to torture her like this.

"You are such a –"

"A what?" he grinned mischievously as his fingers slipped unnoticed between her thighs.

"A tease," Piper moaned. She pulled face towards her as his fingers moved subtly inside of her. Her hands roved over his bare back and shoulders and she felt him tremble. Well, if he wanted to tease her, she could do the same thing.

As Leo quickened his fingers inside of her, Piper's mind began to flood with lust and passion Her hands shook as she slid them down Leo's naked torso. She kept Leo distracted by playing teasing games with her tongue. Then her fingers found his belt buckle and she quickly opened his fly. She soon took his stiff hardness in her hands and Leo groaned instantly.

"Piper," he gasped as her small fingers pulled his boxers down over his hips. She smiled as she felt Leo's fingers quicken further inside of her.

"Now who's the tease?" he panted as Piper slowly stroked him. She smiled as he slipped his fingers out of her, his tongue passionately meeting hers again. Then he quickly stood to whip off his blue jeans and boxers, chucking them into a far corner. Piper had a moment to stare at his glistening, hard body before he straddled her once more.

He kissed her over and over again and her body grew even hotter. She felt as if her passion had become a burning sun under her skin. He was her man and he wasn't going anywhere. She was going to lose her mind soon in desire.

"Oh, Leo," she gasped, as he ran her nails lightly over his broad back. "God, oh, God I missed you. I love you so much."

That almost sent Leo over the edge. He slid his hands down her body and then slipped himself inside of her. He groaned her name as he felt her warm wetness against him.

Piper closed her eyes as the sensations in her body spoke for her. She had never felt so close to him as she did now. It seemed as if every cell, every fiber in her body trembled in love for him. As Leo began to thrust inside of her, whispering her name in love against her neck, Piper knew that moment was better than any dream she had ever had. She wrapped her legs around him as he pushed deeper inside of her. _This_ was her paradise, her heaven, her peace. She could live the rest of her life in eternal happiness – as long as she was in Leo's protective, loving arms.

Minutes later the couple deliciously climaxed together, as they had done many times before. Piper's body relaxed as she felt the man she loved inside of her and around her. Peace settled like a comfortable blanket over her soul. Yes, life was finally perfect…good…normal.


End file.
